The subject matter disclosed herein relates to aircraft environmental control. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a cross-support bracket of a cabin air compressor for an aircraft environmental control system.
Environmental control systems (ECSs) are utilized on various types of aircraft for several purposes, such as in cooling systems for the aircraft. For example, components of an ECS may be utilized to remove heat from various aircraft lubrication and electrical systems and/or used to condition aircraft cabin air. A cabin air conditioning and temperature control system (CACTCS) is an example of an aircraft ECS that includes air cycle packs supplied with pressurized outside (fresh) air from electric motor-driven cabin air compressors (CACs) which condition fresh air for cabin heating and cooling. The CACTCS provides flow control for modulation of cooling pack air flow, recirculation fans to circulate cabin air, and associated valves and sensors used for system control.
The CACTCS may also include a trim air system to provide individual cabin zone temperature control. This includes trim temperature control valves, trim duct heaters and associated sensors. As one example, a CACTCS may provide control of six baseline passenger zones and a flight deck zone. Additional zones, such as a forward cargo zone, a crew zone and/or an attendant zone may be controlled by other ECSs. Recirculation fans may also be provided for additional air flow to the passenger cabin and to ensure that flow at an air distribution nozzle remains constant.
Various elements of aircraft ECSs can experience harsh environments including a wide range of temperatures, pressures, and vibrations. Elements of aircraft ECSs must also fit within a compact space and minimize weight while providing adequate strength to handle typical and peak stresses over the anticipated life of the elements.